Imperial Legion
Imperial Legion adalah pasukan utama dari Reman Empire,Septim Empire, dan Mede Empire.Berkonsep seperti tentara Roma,Imperial Legion Menjadi kekuatan militer yang disiplin dan efektif dalam sejarah,dan dapat mempertahankan perdamaian dengan Hukum Kaisar. Pada The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Nerevarine bisa gabung dengan Legion, Melakukan tugas-tugas dan meraih pangkat tertinggi di Legionaries,"Knight of the Imperial Dragon".Di The Elder Scrolls IV:Oblivion terdapat Legion, tapi, Hero of Kvatch tidak dapat bergabung.Pada The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim sang Dragonborn Terakhir dapat bergabung dengan Legion tergantung dengan siapa yang Dragonborn Pihak saat Misi "Unbound".Para Legion Juga menangkap dan berencana untuk Memenggal kepala Dragonborn saat memasuki Skyrim pada awal game, karena para legion mengira mereka juga Stormcloak,bersama Lokir, Ralof dan Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Sejarah Era Pertama Blackwater War Pada Era Pertama, Imperial Legion muncul sebagai Bagian dari Kekaisaran Reman. Perang yang terkemuka pada Era Pertama di kenal dengan nama Blackwater War yang muai pada 1E 2811,ketika Legion ke 4 mencoba untuk menaklukan Black Marsh.Musuh mereka,Para Argonian dengan mudah mengalahkan Legionaries dengan taktik di Rawa ala Argonian. Pada 1E 2820,pasukan di Black Marsh telah Kalah.Pada 1E 2823, Legionaries telah beradaptasi dengan keadaan wilayah Black Marsh dengan peralatan dan taktik yang lebih bagus. Pada 1E 2828,Legion dengan tidak sengaja membuat api yang di kenal dengan "Great Burn", yang daya hancur yang Signifikan di provinsi selama 3 tahun. Pada 1E 2837 , legion memenangkan perang dan meng-kontrol Black Marsh. Era Ketiga Legionaries yang Modern terbentuk dari pasukan super dari Tiber Septim,yang menaklukan Tamriel. Legion 3E ini tentara yang paling hebat di Tamriel,dan mungkin mencakup Nirn sampai 400 tahun setelah Kematian Tiber. Legion ikut di beberapa perang dan Konflik pada Era Ketiga,salah satunya adalah War of Red Diamond, mereka juga berperang pada konflik Camoran Usurper. Kaisar Uriel Septim V melibatkan Legion dalam penaklukan pulau di antara Akavir dan Tamriel dan untuk penyerbuan yang berujung malapetaka dari akavir, yang membunuh 2 legion, termasuk sang Emperor. Legion menemui cobaan yang sangat berat saat Oblivion Crisis yang membuat Oblivion Gates terbuka di seluruh tamriel, dan Legion Bertempur dengan Daedra. Era Ke Empat Salah satu peristiwa penting adalah Invasi Umbriel. Kota Terbang Umbriel, kota yang melahap jiwa di awal era keempat memiliki kursus langsung untuk Imperial City, dan karena dekat dengan Heartland, Imperial Legion, dan College of Whispers mencoba beberapa serangan ke "kota terbang". Para Imperial Mages menggunakan Spells Levitation, jadi para Legion dapat mencapai Umbriel. Sayangnya, mesin perang umbriel terlalu kuat, dan para legion mati sebelum mencapai Umbriel. Jatuhnya Kekaisaran Septim,dsn Invasi Umbriel membuat kekuatan Legion menurun. Dan yang dulunya Pasukan terkuat, sekarang sudah sangat lemah. Setahun kemudian, Aldmeri Dominion menyerang Empire ,dan perang itu disebut "Great War". Tidak siap,Empire kemudian menderita karena serangan tersebut. Tetapi, pada perang "Battle of Red Ring", Empire mengepung dan Mengalahkan pasukan Lord Naarifin di Imperial City. Kemenangan yang sangat jarang, Men mengalahkan Mer. Empire menggunakan mereka untuk menegosiasikan Perdamaian yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama "White-Gold Concordat". 30 Tahun kemudian, para Legion dikirim ke Skyrim untuk menghentikan Pemberontakan Stormcloak. Tugas Sebagai satu-satunya tentara di Cyrodiil,Legion berhubungan dengan Kepolisian Imperial City,yaitu "The Imperial Watch" . Legion adalah kekuatan utama Cyrodiil,namun, kota-kota biasanya mempunyai Guard mereka sendiri, dan tidak bergantung pada polisi atau Penegak hukum. Pengecualian untuk Imperial City, yang memempatkan seluruh Legionaries disana. Oath Rekrutan baru harus mengucapkan Oath(Sumpah), untuk melayani Kaisar dan Legion. "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor... and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty. Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!" Formasi Perang dan Pangkat Legion hanya berperang di darat, operasi laut hanya dilakukan oleh Rekanya, Imperial Navy. Mereka juga mempunyai Battlemages mengatasi musuh tipe Mage. Mereka hanya mempunyai 18 Legion, dan satu legion berjumlah diantara 4,200-6,000 pasukan, mirip seperti Tentara Roma, jadi jumlah seluruh Imperial Legion berkisar antara 75,600-108,000 dan bahkan bisa lebih. Ranking Legion sama seperti para Bangsa Roman, Ranking tersebut dapat didapatkan oleh Dragonborn ketika mengikuti Quest Imperial Legion. Ranking * Auxillary * Private (di ucapkan oleh Captain Aldis) * Quaestor * Praefect * Tribune * Legate * General * Commander of Imperial Legion cs:Císařská legie de:Kaiserliche Legion es:Legión Imperial fr:Légion Impériale it:Legione Imperiale ja:帝国軍 nl:Keizerlijk Legioen no:Imperial Legion pl:Legion Cesarski ru:Имперский легион (Lore) en:Imperial_Legion